


The Beginning

by HerNoseStuckInABook



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerNoseStuckInABook/pseuds/HerNoseStuckInABook
Summary: On their first day of car sharing Kayleigh Anxiously waits for John's arrival .





	1. Chapter 1

It was the warm glow of a new day that awoke Kayeligh to the early hours of June , the sun filtering through the small gap in the curtain as its fabric danced in the breeze of the open window .Over the past few weeks the nights had grown warm and in her slumber the sheets of her double bed had become tussled , the duvet now hunched around her waste as she turned to glance at the clock . She could tell it was early , six maybe seven am and upon rubbing her eyes the luminous blue digits slowly came into focus .

7:30am .

She had fifteen minutes until her alarm would go off so rolling onto her back she happily savoured the last tarrying moments of quiet , hands brushing away the last remainders of sleep as she looked up at the white ceiling above her . It felt strange being awake this early , the bird song outside her window a welcomed change to the usual honking of mothers on the school run .

Kayleigh loved her bed and as she snuggled deeper into her pillow she thought of how if she was driving to work that day she could stay there for another half an hour, but alas that sadly wasn't the case and fifteen minutes the screech of her alarm served as a rude reminder .

With a groan she silenced it and reluctantly got out of bed her her bare feet meeting the bedroom carpet as a yawn escaped her lips and she padded her way to the bathroom , auburn strands wild from sleep as she met her reflection in the mirror .

" Bloomin Eck "

Trying her best to smooth out the kinks she let out a sigh " Time to tame the mane "

Running her fingers through her hair she began to think about the reason for her early start , butterflies filling her tummy as she found a bobble and began to wash her face .

Today was the first day of the new work car sharing scheme and in just over an hour her new Car share buddy would pulling up outside her house . Now Kayleigh Kitson had never been a nervous person in fact she was known for her confidence but as she stepped into the shower the anticipation of her new arrangement gave her a feeling she couldn't quite describe .

John her new lift was assistant manager at the store and seemed nice enough . They had barely spoken until last week and she knew little of him personally but he was friendly and in the two years they had worked together she had always found herself drawn to him .

It was him that she thought about as she got dressed her mind going back to the day the scheme was first mentioned .

_**One week ago - Monday** _

**( John )**

" Now " John began from the front of the break room " Big bosses have come up with a new scheme to start next week "

" what scheme is this Mr Redmond?" an Irish voice asked from the back .

" Car sharing " he explained " We're going echo friendly "

A flurry of murmurs began across the tables as he continued , a sheet of A4 in each hand .

" Those of you who drive have been asked to look at these sheets " with a pause he waved them in the air " Your names will already be on them along with your addresses so if you fancy it have a look and see who lives near by and write your name next to theirs . You only need your name so no explicits " a few laughed as he looked pointedly at Gareth Chedwin . " Management will have a look later in the week and sort out car share buddies " .

Turning away from his audience John pinned the two sheets onto the notice board behind him .

" Petrol will be paid for by the company " he added " Any questions see me or Cath Hilton , our emails are on the sheet if you don't already have them . "

With a Curt nod indicating the meeting was over he picked up his clipboard and walked out , the usual staff room chatter soon resuming as the door closed behind him .

**( Kayleigh )**

Kayleigh was late , The meeting had started ten minuets ago and she had been stuck with an old granny eating her samples for the past half an hour . Her court shoes clicked as she made her way down the empty corridor suddenly coming to a stop as she rounded the corner and  collided with something hard  .

" shit " .." You alright love?"

Looking up from her spot on the floor she realised just who she had bumped into to .

" Uh Yeah , Sorry Mr Redmond ..late for a meeting "

" Well steady yourself , you'll do yourself an injury at that rate"

With a gentle smile he extended his hand .

" Tell that to Dave Thompson " she replied as he pulled her up " Knob rash " with a squeak she covered her mouth " Sorry I didn't "

Ignoring her John tried not to smirk " You best get going , he's in a right mood as it is "

" oh frigadig"

Stepping aside he watched as she ran away laughing knowingly as the break room doors swung shut.

 

" Kayleigh you've missed it lass " Elsie called as she breathlessly entered to room " He's been and gone "

" Oh Brilliant " The redhead exclaimed slumping into the chair opposite" That's all i need I've already had Miss Marple piggin all me crisps without effin Dave Thompson up me arse. In a right mood apparently , he'll be down at me stand later I'll tell ya any excuse to have a go."

Elsie looked confused " I don't know what you're talking about Kayleigh love . Mr Thompson's not here , most likely in a broom cupboard somewhere with that slapper Rachel . Rumour has it he's been giving her floors a good sweep . "

Kayleigh shuddered in disgust .

" But you know me , I don't say nothing "

trying to clear the image from her mind the smaller woman straightened up .

" So who ran the meeting then ? "

" Oh our Mr Redmond " Elsie replied " Only a quickie , you know how shy he gets , straight to the point then off he goes "

" but he .." Kayleigh shook " Cheeky fish"

" What ?"

" Nothing " she replied smiling " So what was the meeting about ?"

Elsie looked at her curiously before filling her in " Well .."

 


	2. Chapter 2

The daily ritual of makeup  was something Kayleigh had always  taken  great pride in lipstick and eyelashes confidently and carefully applied almost subconsciously at her leisure . Today had been no different her routine commencing as usual as she reached across the vanity  for the curling tongs plugged in the wall beside her . As she began to wrap the ends of her extensions around them she aloud her eyes to evaluate the work she had done .

  
Her style hadn't changed much in the past couple of years a bit of extra concealer perhaps but in general it was pretty basic for a work day . Her hair was shorter now the extensions she now pinned to her head a reminder of a the chop she now regretted But as the last curl fell against her shoulder she found she somewhat happy with the look she had created  and with a clip she pinned it back .

  
detaching the curlers from the wall she glanced out the window , not long now until a car would be pulling up beneath it and she would be off to work as a passenger .  
The smell of hairspray followed as she turned and made her way down stairs , the familar snores of Misty reaching her ears as she rounded the corner to the kitchen .  
" Good morning Misty Girl " she cooed leaning down .

  
Misty , her Five year old cockapoo looked up lazily her dark eyes blinking slowly as a kiss was planted to the top of her head . " Brekkie?"  
 At the mention of food Misty sleepily staggered out of bed and waited eagerly as Kayleigh retrieved a box of bakers from the cupboard and filled the bowl at her feet . " There you go "

  
Kayleigh leant against the counter and watched fondly " Is that nice ? " 

  
Perhaps it was the early start or the nerves that continued to bubbling her stomach  but unusually for her Kayleigh herself wasnt feeling that hungry so leaving Misty to have her breakfast she flicked on the kettle and headed for the living room , quiet until she turned on the telly and the daybreak theme filled the silence . 

" Good morning , you're watching Daybreak the time has just turned 8:30 "

  
Just twenty minuets until John would arrive and at the click of the kettle she went back into the kitchen her apprehension brewing along with her tea . 

" Nothing like a brew to calm your nerves"  her dad would always say so filling her Take That mug to the brim Kayleigh tapped her spoon against its side . Misty had now finished her breakfast and leaning against the kitchen counter Kayleigh watched as the ball of fluff flopped back into bed " Lazy Beggar"  
Sipping her drink Kayleigh Listened as Kate Garraway spoke from the living room .

  
" Coming up next " good for you " the new brand that is sweeping the nation"

  
Good for you ? ..furrowing her eyebrow Kayleigh tried to think of where she had heard that before ..Elsie .

  
**_last week  - ( Tuesday )_ **

  
**( Kayleigh)**

  
" I'm telling you Kayleigh love i spread it on everything "  Elise explained running her knife along a cracker .

  
" And you cant tell the difference ? "

  
" Nope " the blonde replied taking a bite  " say have you signed up for the car sharing yet? "

  
Shaking her head Kayleigh finished the last of her yoghurt " No I'm going to do it before i head back , dunno who I'll end up with though , as long as its not Stink Ray"

  
Swallowing hard Elise gave the younger woman a look .

  
" Did you know George off the fish counter collapsed? Couldn't stand the smell" "

  
" But he's worked on that counter for years"

  
" Exactly , he just couldn't hold his breath anymore ..poor thing "

  
The remainder of the lunch hour passed quickly as the pair continued to chat and it was soon time to get back to work , Elsie reluctantly heading to the deli as a puffed out Kayleigh attempted to wrestle her handbag back into her locker  .

  
" Flamin thing "

  
With a grunt and a shove eventually the door was closed and Kayleigh went over to take a look at the sign up sheets that were pinned on the notice board . Her eyes roaming over the page she soon found her name and running a maincured finger down the list quickly dismissing the majority of her options .

  
Stink Ray was definitely a no no

  
Gayle off Fruit and Veg ? nah

  
Gareth Chedwin ..no

  
John Redmond ?

  
Without thinking Kayleigh  took a pen from her pockert and impulsively scribbled her name , pausing for only a second before  turning her back to the board and leaving the breakroom .

  
" So , who did you pick then ? " She head Elsie call as she returned to the shop floor .

  
Walking over she stole a piece of cheese from the top of the counter and popped it in her mouth .

  
" Mr Redmond " she answered swallowing .

  
Elise raised an eyebrow suggestively " Oh bit of a wee crush on our lucuious leader? , you can tell me I wont say nothin "  
The redhead rolled her eyes " Don't be daft"

  
" Hmm"

  
" There no " hmm" about it Elsie I hardly know the man !"

  
" I saw your wee smile when i mentioned him at the meeting yesterday , you cant kid a kidder Kayleigh"

  
" What smile ? , look hes a nice man but I dont know him well enough to fancy him , seems like you're the one who has the crush if you ask me ! "

  
Adjusting her white hat the blonde smirked " Aye he could assisnt in my management I tell you that for nothin "

  
" Elsie!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading once again and for your lovely comments , always happy to hear your thoughts so feel free to let me know what you think of this chapter in the comments section .


	3. Chapter 3

_**Last Week - ( Wednesday)** _

**( Kayleigh )**

It had been a couple of days since the sign up sheets had been posted and since then Kayleigh had only seen John a couple of times . The store had been busier than usual what with the summer holidays and she had barely left her stand , every now and again she would catch site of him across the shop floor and find herself wondering if he had seen her name next to his 

She had yet to determine the reason why she had been so impulsive , maybe it had been their interaction the day before that that had triggered the action but one thing was for certain Elsie had yet to drop her own theory on the matter and as they sat down for their morning break she was not shy about sharing it .

" I think youse two would make a lovely couple " she stated nudging the woman next to her "Don't you think so Alexa? "

Alexa , who was on her forth Hobnob of the morning spluttered in response .

" Who?"

" Our Kayleigh and Mr Redmond"

" Elsie stop it" Kayleigh interjected taking a biscuit for herself .

" Got a wee crush on him so she does " the blonde continued " Written her name down to be his car share buddy "

" I do not have a .."

" Gay you know " a voice from the next table interrupted .

Kayleigh coughed , a hand patting her chest as she turned in her seat " Gay?"

Dianne , a portly woman off non foods leaned forward her round face serious .

" I'm telling you Kayleigh love , I have a Gaydar"

" Gaydar ?" .

Dianne tapped the side of her head " Call it my sixth sense "

Always eager for new gossip Elsie shuffled her chair closer , the three women now practically sat knee to knee . " I've always had a feeling you know , but I don't say nothin "

Rolling her eyes Kayleigh scoffed " You were just saying we would make a lovely couple! "

" Ah well , like to give you a bit of hope so I do " lowering her voice Elsie turned to Dianne her head titling in Kayleigh's direction as she spoke " It's been a while "

" Oi cheeky mare .."

" There he is "

The group had forgotten about Alexa who was now pointing towards the break room entrance .

Like mere cats three heads turned to the door as the man himself walked into the room a pile of papers tucked under his arm .

" I told ya" Dianne said after a few seconds .

" told us what?"

" Gay"

Kayleigh furrowed her eyebrow " How does walking into the room prove he's gay ? "

" Has he got anyone with him ? "

" Well no but .."

" Exactly he's always on his own , guarantee he'll go over to the counter get a sandwich and leave "

" Ark at David Attenborough " Elsie remarked causing Kayleigh to giggle .

Dianne rolled her eyes " Just watch will ya "

The group fell silent as their focus landed on their assistant manager once again .

Just as Dianne has predicted John did indeed head straight for the counter his eyes roaming the refrigerated section only briefly before selecting a sandwich and going to the till juggling his papers awkwardly as he handed over the change from his back pocket .

As she watched Kayleigh felt her lips tilt upward a small smile involuntarily painting her face as she wondered how a man always so organised could be so adorably awkward .

Turning from the counter , lunch in hand John walked back the way he came the doors flapping closed behind him .

probably eats in his office , Kayleigh thought to herself as his disappeared from view .

" You see " Dianne said after a few seconds later a pleased smile on her own faced as she was proved right .

folding her arms Kayleigh leaned back in her chair " I still don't know how that proves anything "

" Alright then " the larger woman continued " ..he lives with his mum "

" What's wrong with that ?"

" Well at his age wouldn't you have thought he would have settled down by now ? "

For a moment the group was quite , Elsie slurping the remainders of her tea as Kayleigh let out a sigh and considered the man she barely knew for a minuet . He couldn't be much older than herself , two maybe three years perhaps and from what little interaction they had had he seemed a nice enough man , friendly and helpful , a bit quiet maybe ...

" Perhaps he's just shy "

At the red heads Suggestion Elsie put down her cup . " You know our Kayleigh might have a point there Dianne , you know every time I speak to him he can't seem to get away fast enough "

Standing Dianne sniggered " Yeah I'm sure that's why "

It wasn't long now until they were due back on the shop floor so following suit the rest of the group began to tidy their own area of the table the pack of biscuits now empty in its centre . As she stood Kayleigh brushed the crumbs off her skirt and swung her bag over her shoulder .

" Blimey Kayleigh whatcha got in there ? "

" oh Just the essentials Alexa "

As was their usual routine each headed to their locker Kayleigh wrestling with her bag as Dianne helpfully held the door .

" Here let me hold it"

" Thanks"

Opening her own locker Dianne put her bag away , the rattle of a tick tack box coming from behind the door before she turned to Kayleigh once again a whiff of mint leaving her mouth as she spoke .

" So have I Convinced you ? ...about our Mr Redmond ? "

Kayleigh shrugged " I don't know Dianne , its really non of my business if he's Gay or not ..or yours for that matter "

" Fine , don't say I didn't warn you "

Leaving Kayleigh alone at the lockers Dianne let out a huff her flat feet loud as they marched across the wooden floor , past Elsie and out the door .

In Dianne's absence Kayleigh could now see the sign up sheet that had been behind her . Now quite full with names , her own neat scrawl drew her eye to the name next to it , the pairings were due to be put up tomorrow and the thought made her stomach flip .

" Ya coming or what ? " Elsie called making her jump .

" Yep "

" Can't leave that Janine for too long . I'm tellin ya Kayleigh love if it wasn't for me that Deli would go tits up "

trotting over Kayleigh raised an eyebrow .

" So say , what's gotten Dianne in such a tiz ? " Elsie asked linking their arms .

" Ah I just said I'm not convinced "

" About what love?"

" Mr Redmond being gay "

Pushing open the Door Elsie lead them out into the corridor " Take no notice of her Kayleigh love , talks out her arse . Thinks everyone's gay since her husband went off with the window cleaner but you know me ..I don't say nothin ."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its been a wee while since I've posted any writing so I hope you have enjoyed this chapter , please feel free to let me know what you think in the comments section . Thank you for reading x


	4. Chapter 4

_**Present** _

_**( Kayleigh )** _

Since the day Kayleigh first collected her it was clear that Misty was a very laid back dog , slow and steady she had been a vast contrast to the  lively litter in which she came  curled up and snoring in the corner of the pen as her siblings boisterously bounced around . In the beginning Kayleigh had attempted to train her , brought her balls , thrown sticks but quickly she discovered that her efforts were in vain . Her girl loved nothing more than to sleep and In the years that followed nothing much had changed her large paws stretching out against the kitchen tile as Kayleigh walked over to the sink and drained her cup . 

  
The tea had helped , her nerves subsiding a little with each sip and she soon found herself contemplating the idea of breakfast for the first time that morning  . Despite her need for food the cupboards bore nothing that excited her , boxes of cereal she had promoted but never tried lined up on the counter , a jar of blackcurrant jam half empty in the fridge door ..nothing . 

  
Her tummy rumbled .

  
Glancing around the room her eyes caught the clock which hung on the wall ..twenty five to ..whatever she had it needed to be quick so without thinking she grabbed the a loaf from the bread bin and plugged in the toaster .

  
Buttering her toast had been  a rushed affair and she had only gotten a few bites into the slice of white before a voice from TV nearly caused her to  choke on the crust  .." That was a sample of " Heart beat song " from Kelly Clarkson here's what she had to say about it .." ...

  
looking at the calendar pinned to the fridge her eyes grew wide . " Monday - take urine sample to the doctors ..don't forget!"

  
" Shit" 

  
Of course she had  forgotten , her Mandy always said she had brain like a bloody sieve . With a quick glance at the clock  Kayleigh  Jumped up from the table and rushed up the stairs her toast left half eaten on her plate .

  
**_Last week - Thursday_ **

  
**_( Kayleigh )_ **

  
It was their second meeting of the week and for the first time in her life Kayleigh Kitson had  been the first to arrive . Sitting at her usual table towards the back of the room her eyes  landed on the empty space on the notice board , the sign up sheet had gone . She had been waiting  ten minuets or so before everyone else began to filter in , big Dianne , Gareth Chedwin ..Mr Redmond.  Shifting nervously in her seat she watched the tables began to fill her manicured hands now clasped together as her knee bounced beneath them .

  
" Didn't know you knew the highland jig Kayleigh love " a voice exclaimed making her jump .

  
" What?"

  
" Your leg "

  
furrowing her eyebrows the redhead looked down a hand quickly steadying the offending limb .

  
" Sorry Elsie , I don't know what's wrong with me today "

  
Sitting down beside her Elsie smirked , It had been rumoured that the car share buddies would be announced today and the almost nervous excitement radiating from her friend was obvious .

  
" You know , I think they're announcing the car share buddies today "

  
" Oh really? " Kayleigh had of course heard the same rumour and as she spoke she couldn't help but sneak a glance over to where Mr Redmond stood .

  
" I hope I get young Gareth . "

  
" hmm "

  
" Aye i wonder if you'll get your Mr Redmond "  Elsie continued giving the smaller woman a nudge .

  
Turning to face the blonde properly Kayleigh shook her head " What do you mean " My Mr Redmond" "

  
" Oh nothin " Elsie shrugged " I'm just sayin you seem quite the smitten kitten "

  
With a tut Kayleigh rolled her eyes , " You're not still on that are ya ? "

  
Elsie had been like a dog on a bone since Kayleigh had signed up for car sharing and had taken every chance to indulge in her real life RomCom fantasy about the  Shop girl and her Manager . 

  
" I've told you I'm not interested . "

  
" Then why are you acting like a wee lass on Christmas morning ?"

  
Kayleigh sighed " I'm just a bit nervous alright , you know I hate change and I don't fancy Stink Ray morning , noon and night . I'll just be glad when it's all sorted and we can crack on . "

  
looking back over to the front of the room it seemed Mr Redmond wasn't too keen on Stink Ray either his face full of dread as the fishmonger approached him arms moving animatedly as he spoke .

  
" Poor lamb " Elsie said as she followed Kayleigh's gaze .

  
As Mr Redmond slowly attempted to back away Kayleigh couldn't help but feel sorry for him , not only did Ray smell but there was no escaping him when he had a bee in his bonnet , this was obvious when the meeting eventually began ten minuets later than planned .

  
" Hello everyone " Mr Redmond called his eyes skimming the room "Sorry to have kept you all waiting . I know we don't usually have two meetings in one week so I wont keep you for too long . Like I said on Monday Big bosses are keen to get the ball rolling with this new Car sharing scheme so for those of you who have sighed up I've got all your info with me about who you've been paired up with. "

  
Kayleigh felt Elsie's elbow " Stop it "

  
" Now Me and Cath Hilton have had a good look through the sign up sheets and not everyone has been put together with their first choice .We have tried to make it as fair as possible but unfortunately we can't please everyone so all we ask is you give it a go and if there are any major issues we can see about changing you round , sound alright ? "

  
There were a few murmurs before he continued .

  
" If you signed up make a line and I'll give you the address and name you'll be needing , Scheme starts Monday so I suggest contacting your buddy beforehand to arrange pick up times and sort out your route.  You have all been given someone relatively close to you so there will be no excuses for lateness next week understand? "

  
 When he had finished the room filled with the sound of scraping chairs as those who needed to began  to form a queue . Amongst the traffic Kayleigh remained seated her nails tapping against the table  before Elsie grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet .

  
 " Come on "

  
Sighing Kayleigh allowed her friend to lead her through the crowd and towards the queue  .

  
" Kayleigh ! " a voice called from further down line   ,  Alexa was waving from her spot in the front  her hand geturing for the redhead to join her .  
Kayleigh shook her head " It's alright , I'll wait with Elsie ..thanks "

  
With a nod Alexa turned away . 

  
" I would have thought you'd want to be right up there " Elsie commented as she watched the interaction " Mr Redmond so close yet so far away "

  
" Can you drop it   "

  
there were a few people behind them now and Kayleigh's cheeks grew pink as a few of them started to whisper amongst themselves .

  
" please "

  
The line quickly dwindled and it wasn't long before she and Elsie were only a couple of people shy of the front , they were now close enough to see two piles of envelops that  concealing their fate and as they got closer Kayleigh  watched as  the piles grew smaller her nerves only increasing when Elsie stepped forward and she realised it was her turn next .

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

_**Last week - Thursday** _

  
_**( Kayleigh )** _

  
From her place in the line behind her Kayleigh could hear Elise laugh girlishly as she waited for Mr Redmond to find her envelop .

  
" Don't say you've forgotten me Mr Redmond?" she teased as he licked his thumb and quickly flicked through the remaining papers .

  
" How could I Elsie you're in and out of my office like a yoyo lately "

  
" Aye well , Well behaved women seldom make history . Isn't that how the Saying goes Mr Redmond ? "

  
" And what history are you planning on making ? " she heard him ask as he eventually found what he was looking for " World record for written warnings ? "

  
Kayleigh couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips her hand covering her mouth as Elsie snatched the envelop and stormed back to their table .

  
Shaking his head at the outburst Mr Redmond soon refocused on the task at hand , his eyes glancing down as he checked over what was left of his paperwork and ticked Elsie's name off the long checklist in front of him .

  
It was only after a few seconds of watching him that Kayleigh eventually stepped forward her heart beating strangely fast in her chest as she announced her presence .

  
" Kayleigh K .."

  
" Kitson " He finished looking up and returning the pen to his pocket .

  
She could only Nod when his lips turned upward and he smiled  

" If you don't mind waiting until the end ? I would like to talk to you if that's alright ? "

  
furrowing her eyebrows the redhead gave him a questioning look .

  
" Just give me a few minuets "

  
Nodding again Kayleigh made her way back over to where Elise now sat her face a picture of annoyance as she read over the contents of her envelop .

  
" Janine Bloody Cosgrove!" she huffed pushing the paper across the table .

  
" That's not to bad " Kayleigh replied distractedly taking the seat opposite .

  
Elsie crossed her arms and huffed again a stray piece of blonde hair flying upward .

  
" So who have you ended up with ? " She asked after a minuet or so .

  
With a shrug Kayleigh glanced over to Mr Redmond who was now Dealing with Big Dianne .

  
" I don't know . He said he wants to talk to me after "

  
At her words Elsie soon perked up , her elbows on the table as she leaned in for more " Oo what did he say ? "

  
" That's it "

  
Elsie clapped giddily " Oh how Mysterious "

  
Kayleigh rolled her eyes " Behave , It's probably about me missing the meeting on Monday "

  
Resting her chin in her palm Kayleigh sighed , she had to admit for once Elsie had a point it was all very Mysterious especially as Mr Redmond was usually very to the point .

  
" Well he could have at least given you your envelop whilst you're waiting , aye maybe you've not been matched !"

  
Kayleigh sat up , maybe that was it . Mr Redmond had never been the type of manager to humiliate his staff maybe he just wanted to tell her privately . "  
Elise continued to speak , the words love young dream meeting Kayleigh's ears before she tuned her out and waited . It wasn't long before Mr Redmond was walking over . 

  
" Sorry to have kept you waiting " He said bringing her back to reality .

  
" It's alright Mr Redmond " Elsie replied batting her eyelashes , she had obviously forgiven him for his earlier comments " That Dianne doesn't half go on . "

  
Glancing at her briefly Mr Redmond Ignored her " Would you mind leaving us to it Elsie ?"

  
" But .."

  
" Elsie "

  
Reluctantly Elsie picked up her envelop and walked away giving Kayleigh a wink as she went " Have fun "

  
Kayleigh rolled her eyes and stood up " If this is about Monday's meeting i can explain "

  
For a second a look of confusion crossed his face before he shook his head " Oh its not that " he assured .

  
She hadn't been matched then , he was going to ask her to come to work on a bike wasn't he .

  
" You can sit down " he said gesturing to the chair she had just been sat in .

  
As she sat he followed suit and for a few seconds silence lay between them until he spoke again .

  
" You know the whole Echo Friendly scheme starts Monday " he started from across the table " I just thought that i might as well let you know in person that Cath Hilton has paired us together "

  
It took a second for Kayleigh to register " Oh , ok "

  
They were alone now and as she looked at him properly for the first time she noticed a flicker of disappointment in his eyes .

  
" I know its not ideal , being paired up with management "

  
He looked away then and Kayleigh suddenly felt the need to reassure him " No its fine , I actually put my name next to yours " 

  
At her words He turned back towards her  and she gave him a small smile .

  
" Well " he replied clearing his throat " That's alright then . I haven't actually got an envelop for you " he explained after a few seconds  " Thought it might be easier if we just swapped numbers "

  
To say she was surprised was an understatement but with a nod she took out phone and before long  they had each entered their details and he was standing up .

  
" Right , I have to be off but i will give you a text over the weekend and sort something out"

  
Copying the action Kayleigh nodded " Alright " neither moved for a minuet and Kayleigh noticed that the room suddenly felt very small " I'm sorry I missed your meeting the other day "

  
" Ah I'll let you off this once " he said starting to walk towards the door " Just promise me one thing will ya ? "

  
" what? "

  
" Don't give Elsie my number "

  
**_Present day_ **

  
**_( Kayleigh )_ **

  
The bathroom cabinet was a mess , it's contents spilling out onto the floor as Kayleigh hastily rummaged through it . She had been searching high and low and she still hadn't found that flammin  funnel . Leaning back against the bath she let out a groan of frustration .

  
She was sitting on the floor now surrounded by bottles of this and that the majority impulse buys from her Mum's old Avon book . looking around at the state of the room  she noticed the half empty can of aftershave lying on its side the thought of its owner making her realise why she hadn't found what she was looking for .  
Her Brother Kieran had been in the army a few years now and when on leave he and Kayleigh shared their childhood home . It had been a couple of weeks since he left for Basra and the more Kayleigh thought about it she did remember him asking to take it . Goodness knows what he was going to do with it but having rarely used it Kayleigh agreed , she would have laughed at the irony if she wasn't in such a rush .

  
Standing up she didn't bother to tidy and going into the kitchen she began her desperate search for an alternative . 

  
With her younger brother being a Chef Kayleigh's kitchen contained an array of equipment , pots and pants galore filling the wooden cupboards . Towards the back of one she soon found a small plastic jug , giving it the once over she could see it had had better days and with no other option she made a decision . she'd just chuck it in the bin later . 

**_Last week - Thursday_ **  
**_( Kayleigh )_ **

  
Walking back onto the shop floor Kayleigh felt a slight spring in her step .

  
" Oh someone's happy " Elsie called teasingly as she walked past the Deli .

  
Kayleigh smiled knowingly " course i am " she replied " It's home time in an hour "

  
Deprived of the gossip she always craved Elise straightened her hat " You can't kid a kidder Kayleigh "

  
Shaking her head the redhead made her way back to her stand , thankfully she had moved on from monster much and the cast of cocoon had now thankfully left her alone .

  
She had now moved onto the new "Weight stopper" biscuits and taking out a new batch from underneath stand she went about setting up enough containers to last until closing .

  
Unlike Elise Kayleigh had never been to Mr Redmond's office so being alone with him had been a little strange and it was as she pulled on her gloves that couldn't help but go over the experience in her head . 

  
He had clearly been surprised that Kayleigh had intentionally signed up to be his buddy  and it seemed he had prepared himself for her disappointment . It wasn't hard to see how he he could have had that impression it was well known that managers were not always the best people to associate yourself with . But but unlike some of the Dickwad at the store Mr Redmond was actually a very well liked man even if he rarely integrated with the staff socially . 

  
Their short conversation had been very orderly and despite the slightly awkward start he had maintained his professionalism throughout , this typical really for him and it wasn't at all surprising to Kayleigh . It had been earlier in the week he had surprised her , she had been thinking about it a lot since . it appeared There was a hidden side to Mr Redmond There were only a couple of times in which she was lucky enough to catch a glimpse but with each small encounter they shared Kayleigh had found that there was far more to the assistant manager than he let on . Beneath the exterior there was someone who was actually quite funny . It was this person that had left her laughing at the end of their meeting and who kept her smiling until it was time to go home .


	6. Chapter 6

_**Last week - Friday** _

  
_**( Kayleigh )** _

  
Unusally for a friday the morning had gone quite quickly for Kayleigh , the steady traffic at her stand had kept her busy and it wasn't long before she found she needed  to restock her supply of samples .

  
Pulling her gloves off with a satifying pop Kayleigh tucked her now empty containers underneath the counter and walked down the eisle to the large stock room towards  the back of the store .

  
Pushing open its doors she pulled her jacket tighter around her , for some reason the stock room was always cold and even in June there was a slight chill in the air as her footsteps echoed upon it's hard concret floor .

  
As she walked further in she could see the orange flash of the forklift its trundel reaching her ears from a few rows ahead .From where she stood she could see what she was looking for , large white boxes full of biscuits filling the tall metal shelf in front of her .  She was pleased to find them so quickly , the stock room was a place she rarely visited and it was when she was craning her neck to read their lables she was reminded as to why .

  
It was usually Jannette  , the other pomotions rep that did this , she was a good deal taller than Kayleigh and it just made sense for her to do it as she was obviously more suited for the job . For a second Kayleigh debated going to find her only to remember she had rang in sick that morning .

  
For a moment Kayleigh weighed up her options ,  she saw no sign of a step ladder and there were no stock room workers to be seen , she would have to do it herself . Stepping back a little she looked at the boxes again , they wernt that high and the boxes didn't look that heavy maybe if she jumped she could grab one ?  
Rolling up her navy Sleeves she made a decsion and braced herslef for the jump her knees bent as she leapt upwards and her feet left the floor . 

  
She touched it! , her fingers brushing  the sides of the box as she grabbed with both hands but when her courtshoes hit the ground she was disappointed to find it hadn't made any difference at all 

  
Preparing herself she tried again this time with a little more success examining her work to see the box had moved slightly it's right hand corner now hanging slightly off the edge . if she jumped one more time she could probably get it down .  It was a couple of minutes and a few tries later that she eventually made progress her hand pulling the box as it  suddenly tumbled towards  her . 

  
With a squeak she felt a hand grab her arm , pulling her from its path .

  
" Jesus , are you arlight ? "

  
Another four boxes had landed nosily where she had just been standing " Yeah , yeah im fine " she said glancing over her shoulder to see Mr Redmond looking at her with wide eyes .

  
" What where you trying to do ? "

  
She wasn't sure if it was the jumping or the fact his hand was still on her arm but Kayleigh suddenly felt very breathless as she answered his question " I ran out of samples "

  
Letting go she watched as he looked down at the pile of boxes behind her " You could have been crushed "

  
Kayleigh tucked a stray peice of hair behind her ear " I'm fine "

  
" Tell that to Health and Safety " he replied looking back at her " Where's Gareth ? "

  
Shaking her head Kayleigh shrugged " Dunno " 

  
Mr Redmond shook his own head then mumbling something to himself about having words later as he put down his clipboard and walked over to where the boxes lay and together they silently put them back onto the shelf . Unlike Kayleigh Mr Redmond was able to reach with ease and it wasnt long before they were replaced and he handed the last one to her  .

  
" Now , will you be alright with that or will you need a crash helemt ? " he asked nodding towards it .

  
Kayleigh she felt her self blush as she nodded " No , I'll be fine thanks "

  
Shaking his head again he picked up his clipboard once more and Kayleigh decided he must be in the middle of a stock take " See ya in a bit "  
he carried on further into the stock room . 

  
Walking in the oposit direction Kayleigh stepped back out into the bright lights of the shopfloor the box awakard in her arms as she attempted to hold it comfortably .   
It had been the first time she had seen   Mr Redmond since they had been made carshare buddies the day before and he had yet to text her regarding their arrangement .

  
Juggling the box she turned down the eisle where her promotions stand stood reminding herself that that wouldn't be until the weekend .    
Elsie was waiting for her when she arrived and she eyed the box curiously " Ready for a break Kayleigh love ? " she called as Kayleigh got closer.

  
" What time is it ? " the Redhead asked putting it on the floor .

  
" Just gone Twleve "

  
After considering it for a moment Kayleigh nodded . " Go on then , just help me fill these containers for when I get back "

  
Pulling a pair of gloves out for them both Kayleigh quickly put hers on and began to open up the box at her feet. 

  
" I think they must have shrunk " Elsie said a few seconds later 

  
" What ? "

  
" The gloves , look!"

  
Looking up Kayleigh could see Elsie's point , the gloves has barely covered her knuckels .

" You know what , never mind "

  
" Soooo " Elsie Chimmed as Kayleigh set about her work " Have you heard from our Mr Redmond ? "

  
Since her chat with him yesterday Elsie had been non stop cornering Kayleigh in the carpark that morning where had finally cracked , the whole store probably knew about them being paired up by now .

  
" Just saw him in the stock room "

  
" Oh aye "

  
" He was doing a stock take " she said quickly at the blondes suggestive tone .

  
" Is that what you kids are calling it now days ? " Elsie replied wiggeling her eyebrows .

  
By this point in the week Kayleigh had began to ignore Elise when she spoke this way and in response merely rolled her eyes . 

  
" So what happened ? "

  
Kayleigh tried not to cringe  , the embarassment of their latest encounter now starting to emerge once agian as she debated whether to tell Elsie the truth

.  
" If you must know he saved me from being crushed by a shelf of biscuits "  she eventually answered with a sigh .

  
Elsie smiled " How romantic "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to thank everyone who has been reading , your time and thoughts are always appreciated I hope you have enjoyed the story so far please feel free to comment and let me know what you think x


	7. Chapter 7

_**Last week - Saturday** _

  
_**( Kayleigh )** _

  
It had been a tradition since becoming an auntie that for Kayleigh Saturday nights were Baby sitting nights  , well once a month anyway . Her older sister Mandy and her Husband  Steve had two children and between that and Mandy's job as a nurse the pair rarely left the house with shift patterns and Steve's motor bike to contend with Kayleigh was happy to help .

  
It was date night tonight and as she drove over to Mandy's Kayleigh hummed along to the radio " forever FM timeless hits now and forever " .

  
As always Steve's motor bike was on the drive as she pulled up and walking past it she could see he had been tinkering with it yet again a forgotten spanner sitting on its seat .  Picking it up she let herself in to find the man himself sitting at the kitchen counter .

  
" Hiya , you left this outside " 

  
Taking it from her he nodded solemnly , Mandy had made him ware a tie again and he pulled at it awkwardly .

  
" Ready for you big night? " she teased putting her handbag down .

  
Kayleigh laughed as he glared at her " Upstairs is she ? " 

  
without waiting for an answer Kayleigh left him to it kicking  off her boots and heading  for Mandy's bedroom shouted  a quick hello to each of the kids as she passed their rooms and crossed the landing .

  
" Hiya " She said finding sat down at her dresser .

  
Mandy smiled through the mirror , " Alright love " 

  
" Yeah " Kayleigh replied sitting on the bed " You look nice "

  
She did  , unlike Kayleigh Mandy wasn't one for make up and hair but tonight she had painted her lips a dark red and her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back elegantly into a messy bun on the top of her head .

  
" Thanks , we're going to that new restaurant in town ..its a bit dressy " 

  
" Is that why Steve's warring a tie again ? " 

  
" Yep , Still got a face on him has he ? " she asked rolling her eyes . 

  
Kayleigh laughed " Oh yes " .

  
" The kids have already had their dinner " Mandy began pulling on her shoes "Just watching telly in bed now . I've told them to turn it off when you tell them too "  
Mandy stood up and smiled .

  
" Coolio " Kayleigh said copying the action and following her onto the landing .

  
" Right you two , Don't give your auntie Kayleigh any lip whilst I'm out , if she asks you to do something do it , and that means you Alfie Price "  
Kayleigh heard both Alfie and Chloe promise before Mandy told them she loved them and they carried on down the stairs  .

  
When they reached the bottom Steve was stood at the door his shoes and jacket on and his  arms crossed over his chest . " Finally ready then ? " he asked rolling his eyes . 

  
After putting on her own Jacket Mandy walked over to him and pulled at his tie " oh shut up "

  
Kayleigh smiled , she had never known a couple to bicker as much as they did but the love they had was obvious and with the way Steve was looking at Mandy now Kayleigh knew he really didn't mind the wait . 

  
" Right , come on then   " Steve said reaching for the door  .

  
" Just ring if you need anything Kayleigh " Mandy said as she followed him out .

  
" Will do " 

  
Shutting the door behind them Kayleigh turned with a sigh  and climbed back up the stairs .

  
**_Present_ **

  
**_( Kayleigh)_ **

  
John was due any minuet now and Kayleigh squinted at the bottle in her hand , Apple juice that's what she told herself as she lifted it up , at least that's what she hoped John would think .  screwing on its sports top she put the bottle down to wash her hands it would be her  first day in his car  the last thing she needed was for him to find out she was bringing half a litre of piss for the ride .

  
**_Last week - Saturday_ **

  
**_( Kayleigh )_ **

  
" Auntie Kayleigh , why do you always cover my eyes during this bit ? "

  
It had been a little while since Mandy and Steve had left and Kayleigh was now snuggled up with her niece  , She had recently introduced Chloe to the Joys of Dirty dancing and her hand rested over her eyes as Johnny and Baby became more acquainted . 

  
" It's just a bit more of a grown up bit sweetheart "

  
" Are they dancing? " 

  
" Yeah , er grown up dancing "

  
" Oh "  
After a few moments the last part of " Cry to me " faded and Kayleigh moved her hand away , gently brushing it through the little girls hair as a yawn escaped her lips .  
" Ah I think it's bed time for you Miss Chlo " 

  
Her eyelashes batting sleepily Chloe lifted her head from it's place of Kayleigh's chest " Five more minuets? "

  
" And your Mum thought Alfie was the cheeky one " Kayleigh Joked tapping her on the nose and making her giggle

.  
" Alright " Kayleigh began " I'll do you a deal , I'll go and check on your brother and then when I get back it's sleep time ok ? "

  
Chloe smiled " ok "

  
Getting up from the bed Kayleigh Pecked her forehead " good girl " 

  
Surprisingly Kayleigh could already hear snoring as she walked into Alfie's bedroom and she smiled at the sight of him illuminated in the glow of the TV . Trying her best not to wake him  she walked over and slowly prised the remote control from his palm and  turning off the TV and leaving the room in darkness .

  
Heading back in to Chloe she was met with a similar sight the little girl now dozing and her mouth ajar as Kayleigh adjusted her unicorn covers . Mandy and Steve wouldn't be home for a bit and the  film was still playing  quietly in the background so gently Kayleigh regained her position on the bed and settled down  , she may as well watch until the end .

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are now coming to the end of my first Carshare fanfiction , thank you to everyone who has been reading it really is appreciated .

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for John and Kayleigh and for Car share . Thank you to all my Car share buddies over on twitter for your support and encouragement and for inspiring me to finally write for this wonderful show . Previously known as " Day one " I have gone through and edited the first two chapters just to try and neaten everything up a little bit . Thank you for reading


End file.
